More to Life
by Assassination
Summary: It's a normal day in the lunchroom, Stan and Kyle offer food to Kenny, Cartman keeps cursing Kyle for being Jewish...it's all normal.


Kenny stared across the lunch table to Stan as he reached a hand up to brush his sun-kissed strands out of his face. His blue eyes were half-lidded as he stared down on the food the dark haired teen and Kyle had passed over.

Speaking of the Jew he was getting into an argument with Cartman, no surprise there.

"Hey! Don't call me fat, you fucking Jew!"

...it seemed that that would never get old.

Grabbing onto a Twinkie the boy pushed his hood down to his jacket and took a bite, his lush hair bouncing out from the confines of the orange and brown jacket. Munching his blue hues stared at Stan as he ate his ham sandwich.

Truthfully Kenny didn't like mooching off his friends, not that Cartman pitied him enough to shove food to him.

Being as skinny as he was though the McCormick did know how to fight back and he did have muscles...due to popular belief.

Sucked that he died almost every damn day though.

But he came back to life which freaked everyone out until they eventually got used to it. Which had started the, "Oh my God they killed Kenny!" with the, "You bastard!!"

Setting the food down the Middle Schooler shifted in his seat next to the redhead beside him.

"You are fat, you fucking Fatass!" Kyle snarled, waving his doughnut in front of the pudgy boy's face. "Here, have a doughnut! I hope you explode after your next meal!!"

"Well go get yourself screwed so you can put that vagina of yours to good use!"

And on and on and on this continued as the dark haired Marsh sighed and took a sip from his soda before handing it to Kenny.

"Have some dude, I forgot to bring an extra drink with me." Stan explained, offering a smile as the blond slowly took it.

It was usually strange why Stan was so nice and gave him food then Kyle started doing it...but 'Fatass' didn't budge.

Drinking from the Pepsi Max Kenny set it down and took another bite out of the cream-filled sweet.

"Do'ja think they'll ever stop?" he asked, motioning to the other two with his sky blue eyes. Midnight blue followed his and the dark haired teen shook his head.

"If you ask me Cartman's got a thing for Kyle."

"What'd you say you faggot?!" Eric snapped, whipping around to now yell at Marsh.

The two calmly conversing boys shook their heads and finished up their meals to leave, letting the two friends go back to the useless argument. Munching on the Reese's Cup Kenny followed Stan out and blinked once the other stopped by the blond's locker.

"Hey, dude..."

Blinking the boy finished his peanut-butter cup and swallowed, "Yeah?"

Stan turned and reached a hand up to brush the thumb of his gloved hand along Kenny's lower lip before backing him up against his locker.

"How's the family?" the dark haired one asked casually.

"We-"

When the shape of the 'e' came in Stan then went in for the kill and kissed the blond. Sapphire eyes widened painfully before brown gloved hands reached up and buried the fingers into the black tresses.

It felt nice...

After a minute Stan pulled away and chuckled as he noticed the immortal-like McCormick blushing slightly.

"Been dying to do that," he pointed out once he got a questionable look. Poking out his tongue he traced it along his lips and hummed as he thought. "Mmm...tastes like chocolate-covered Kenny."

Laughing Kenny smacked the other upside the head, "Dude, that's so gay."

Stan began laughing as well and pressed their foreheads together. Letting his eyes fall halfway shut the dark haired teen wrapped his other arm around the other's lean waist.

"But you know you love it."

Boyish giggles passed Kenny's lips before smiling softly. "Whatever man."

And that's how Kenny knew there was more to not being able to permanently die while he lived. ...not that he'd admit it.

Best let Stan figure that one out on his own.

It sounded good to Kenny too.

* * *

**A/N: if I spelled Cartmen/Cartman wrong don't be ashamed to tell me. I typed this up when I was half-asleep so my memory was all dead.**


End file.
